1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for centering and gripping, particularly for automobile bodywork parts, of the type comprising a body with an actuating means and having centering and gripping means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technical field, there is commonly used as actuating means a hydraulic jack, a pneumatic jack, an electric jack or a remote actuating means that can transmit force by means of a cable or another suitable flexible connection means.
There are known means for positioning and centering, adapted to be inserted in an opening for positioning a metal sheet of automobile bodywork or a piece for automobile construction.
There is also known means for gripping and holding comprising a gripping or holding arm, whose blocked position is substantially perpendicular to the axis of pressure of the actuating means.